The present invention relates to a method for retarding pellicle and plaque formation and dental preparations employed for such purpose. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for retarding pellicle and plaque formation by contacting sites of plaque formation and growth (e.g., the oral cavity) with certain fatty acid amido compounds and/or salts thereof and dental preparations containing the fatty acid amido compounds and/or salts thereof.
Dental pellicle is a soft deposit tenaciously held on the surfaces of the teeth which includes salivary protein. Dental plaque is a product of microbial growth is tenaciously attached to the surfaces of the teeth and adjacent gingiva, and exhibits a definite microscopic structure. If not removed, the plaque will become mineralized to form calculus and eventually lead to dental caries. Dental experts generally believe that calculus, also known as tartar, is dental plaque which has become mineralized with calcium phosphate, magnesium phosphate, calcium carbonate and other trace minerals found in the mouth. If calculus is not removed from around the teeth and under the gum, inflammation can result which can ultimately lead to periodontal disease and subsequent tooth loss.
Although plaque can be removed from the teeth by thorough abrasive action, it quickly reforms on the tooth surface. Accordingly, the incidence of dental calculus and subsequent periodontal disease can be reduced by reducing or preventing the deposition of plaque and by means which prevent mineralization of the plaque.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for retarding pellicle and plaque formation, and to provide compositions containing active ingredients which retard pellicle and plaque deposition. Another object of the present invention is to provide nontoxic dentifrice preparations for retarding pellicle and plaque formation. The dentifrice preparations include toothpastes, dental creams, tooth powders, mouthwashes, lozenges, tablets, aerosol sprays, chewing gum, toothpicks, dental floss, denture cleansers, and the like.